深い雪の中
by Koto Miharu
Summary: Porque aunque ella no hiciera nada por darse cuenta, unos ojos carmín la observaban desde la distancia" One-shot, Light HieixBotan


-_T_**itulo**_O_**riginal**_**: **_**"E**ntender**"**

-_S_**ummary: "**Hiei por más que meditaba, no podía entender ciertas cosas referentes a la guía espiritual**".**

_**-**__P_**areja: **Hiei/Botan.

**-**_D_**isclaimers: **Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen a mi, todo es de Yoshihiro Togashi. (Aunque bueno, ya me gustaría a mí que Togashi-sama me regalara a Hiei como regalo de quince años –ya que estoy cumpliendo años mañana-)

**-**_N_**otas: **Esta dedicado a yuna yuna ¡Espero que te guste! Que al igual que yo te gusta esta pareja tan divertida y loca ^^

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hiei Jaganshi nunca había llegado a reflexionar tanto de un asunto que sencillamente en sus tiempos como criminal no lo pensaría ni dos veces. En todos sus años como criminal en donde había cometido actos imperdonables solo por la ley de la naturaleza (o en este caso, el infierno) "Comer o ser comida" le habían enseñado desde pequeño a matar sin piedad, Hiei nunca lo había sentido, por lo cual realmente en el sentido de cuestionarse el comportamiento de las personas que mataba o sus "compañeros" nunca le había interesado. _"Ese no es mi problema" _Se decía a si mismo, no era nada interesante un puñado de demonios que mataban por poder y riqueza, quizá porque se sentía identificado de alguna manera.

Ciertamente desde que se había hecho amistad de aquellos que ahora eran sus "amigos" había tomado su tiempo analizar a personas un poco entrañables para él y quizá bastantes ingenuos y confiados.

De entre todos quizá el que más podía lograr entender era a Kurama, que probablemente, era con quien más cercano era. Kurama era mucho más precavido y peligroso que él mismo; llegó a admitir Hiei durante la lucha con las cuatro Bestias Sagradas. Sin duda escondía más de lo que muchos con solo ver su aspecto pudieran imaginar. Mientras el idiota de Kuwabara era eso, un idiota, pero tenia que admitir que incluso ese idiota era algo valiente, pero aun así un idiota siempre seguirá siendo un idiota.

Quizá de todo el trió Urameshi Yusuke era el más "entrañable" de todos y quien más le recordaba a aquella _baka onna. _Demasiado alegre incluso en los momentos más tensos y que le divertía en sobremanera cuando el oponente era más y más fuerte.

Pero de todas las personas que había conocido ninguna era tan incomprensible como la baka onna, aquella alegre guía espiritual. Hiei no lograba entender como una persona como ella, que inesperadamente había resultado ser la _muerte_ fuera…así.

Desde que tenia memoria la muerte no le había llegado a aterrorizar tanto como a otros demonios, pero siempre que pensaba quien era aquel ser que cuando muriera se lo llevaría al infierno definitivamente fuera alguien duro, cruel, oscuro y sin emociones. Pero Botan, como se llamaba la chica, no era precisamente su concepción de aquello; era alguien bastante divertida, amable, confiada, tonta, colorida y alegre. Todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado.

"_Hn. Una persona como la baka onna es incomprensible" _Había pensado, ciertamente no entendía como alguien podía ser estar tan animada cuando tenia que recoger almas de seres tan miserables como los humanos y tomarse todo tan a la ligera. Una muerte era desagradable, en ese lapsus las personas lloran, gritan, maldicen o simplemente esperan, esperan el momento en que sus miserables y estúpidas almas encontraran el camino a donde deben ir.

Un día, Hiei harto del rumbo que en algún momento tomaron sus pensamientos decidió preguntar él mismo aquello que le perturbaba (claro, si se le puede llamar así)

—"Onna"—La llamó en cuanto la había divisado en los alrededores del Nigenkai, seguramente yendo a visitar o asignarle una nueva misión al Reikai Tantei. Botan entonces se dio la vuelta y miro con extrañeza al medio koorime, no con miedo como lo hubiera hecho antes, sabia que mientras no abriera su bocazacon respeto a Yukina, ella no tendría porque pasarle algo que atentara contra su vida (literalmente hablando).

—"¿Pasa algo, Hiei?"—Preguntó ahora con una mirada en aquellos rosados ojos muy expresiva, desbordando ansiedad por lo que fuera que diría Hiei.

Él miró hacia otro lado cuestionando su comportamiento. Finalmente habló, aún mirando hacia otro lado.

—"Eres extraña"—Botan lo miró no entendiendo precisamente a que venia aquello. Hiei prosiguió hablando ignorando su confundido semblante.

—"¿Por qué siempre andas tan tonta y alegremente molesta?"—Le preguntó con su acostumbrada frialdad. Botan al principio lo miró ofendida por los adjetivos no muy amables que había empleado refiriéndose a ella pero luego sonrió, restándole importancia pues después de todo ya conoció como era Hiei.

—"Quien sabe. Así soy yo"—Respondió alegremente mientras se encogió de hombros—"Cuando veo a alguien morir simplemente trato de hacerle sentir mejor. Es lo único que puedo hacer por él"—Respondió la pregunta que verdaderamente el dueño del Jagan se preguntó en alguna ocasión. Botan en ningún momento mostró tristeza, simplemente no le gustaba mucho la idea de andar amargada y con ropajes negros por ahí guiando almas, ese no era su estilo.

—"Hn"—Definitivamente ese no había sido la contestación más sorprendente de su parte pero ahora que su, digámosle "curiosidad" había sido satisfacida no encontraba motivos para seguir humillándose de aquella manera ante una tonta guia espiritual. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar, pero aquella voz femenina lo llamó con alegría.

—"¿Hiei ,porque no vienes conmigo?"—Se atrevió a preguntarle la de cabello azulado mientras el demonio de ropajes negros alzaba una ceja en señal de incomprensión, más no dijo nada, pero en su mirada se podía leer algo como «¿Para que diablos haría yo eso?»

—"Iba a visitar a Yukina-chan, me dijeron que se sentía muy triste..."—Agregó Botan inocentemente mientras Hiei se tensó levemente, por mas que él fuera un sanguinario, cruel y despiadado demonio aun sentía esos sentimientos de "debilidad" que desaprobaba.

Botan no esperó una respuesta cuando se subió en su remo lista para ir a visitar a Yukina-chan y Genkai-san. Sonriendo de lado, sabia que Hiei también iba a ir porque la chica sabía cuanto el demonio se preocupaba por su hermana. _"Quizá exagere un poco, pues hace meses que no la veo pero bueno…La intensión es lo que cuenta ¿No?"_ Se preguntaba con su mano apoyada en su mentón en gesto pensativo.

Hiei por otro lado estaba preocupado por Yukina, más con aquella charla sin sentido aun no entendía muchas cosas. Un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca al saber que lo que quizás menos sentido tenia era un sentimiento (molesto y débil) que se había empezado a manifestar con el tiempo.

Si. Definitivamente aún no entendía como es que se había «enamorado» (Bueno, así le llamaban los ningen en el Nigenkai) de aquella molesta baka onna.

**OWARI**

* * *

**_-Glosario:_**

-_**N**ingenkai: _La tierra. El mundo de los humanos.

_-**N**ingen: _los humanos.

_-**R**eikai Tantei:_ Asi es como se les denomina a los Detectives Espirituales.

_-**B**aka **o**nna: _Mujes tonta.

.

.

.

.


End file.
